Slay Me
by Chronophantasma
Summary: La palabra "Normal" dejó de describir la vida de Yui Komori desde que se fue a vivir con aquellos seis vampiros sádicos. Y ahora, una sombra del pasado está a punto de alcanzarlos nuevamente... La cazadora no descansará hasta haber acabado con todos ellos, gracias a las acciones de cierta pelimorada muerta. ¿Lograrán sobrevivir? ¿O la muerte los llevará uno por uno?
1. I

**Bueno… ¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? Ojalá que bien ^^ Me presento, obviamente soy** _ **Chronophantasma,**_ **aunque si les interesa mi nombre real: es Sabrina. Bien, este vendría siendo mi primer fic, y uno que tengo muchas ganas de hacer ^^**

 **Bien ¿De que tratará este fic? Pues… ¡Lean el Summary, que no tengo ganas de volver a explicarlo! xD No, ya, en serio, este fic será bastante oscuro… No me pregunten porqué, no quiero hacer spoiler –Silbando.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, disfrútenlo, y si no les gusta… Pues que se le va a hacer :c**

 _Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes excepto "La Loba Negra" le pertenecen a Rejet_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo:** La Loba Negra.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Todos ustedes irán al infierno… Yo misma los enviaré allí_

 **.**

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Un suave y delicado bostezo salió de los labios de Yui mientras abría los ojos lentamente, adaptándose rápidamente a la luz tenue de su cuarto al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo despertaba de su letargo. Había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta antes de tener que ir a la escuela nocturna, tenía que admitir que no se había acostumbrado al cambio horario tan repentino debido a su… Nueva vida. Suspirando se sentó en la cama, tenía que admitirlo que cuando se paraba a pensarlo aún todo esto parecía una locura… Básicamente vivía bajo el mismo techo que seis vampiros, todos con un solo objetivo en mente: Dejarla seca de sangre. Claro, ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que se hizo esa revelación así que no le impactaba tanto, como también había pasado por muchísimas experiencias en esa casa tan tétrica… Pero tampoco podía decir que se había "Acostumbrado". Tenía demasiadas marcas en su cuerpo, clara señal de lo que esos seis hermanos habían hecho con su cuerpo básicamente cuando les daba la gana.

Soltando otro bostezo la joven miró la ventana, y al ver la falta de luz entró en pánico. ¡Ah, ya era de noche! Tragando saliva se levantó rápidamente de la cama, desordenando las sábanas en el proceso y corrió hacia su armario donde tenía guardada casi toda su ropa. ¡Tenía que apresurarse, o iba a llegar tarde a la cena! Y siempre que llegaba tarde cierto vampiro estirado la regañaba por un buen rato sobre como esa actitud era inaceptable, regaño que usualmente culminaba con él mordiéndole el cuello y drenándola… ¡No, no pienses en eso! Jadeando algo alterada tomó su uniforme rápidamente, dispuesta a vestirse… Solo que cuando se dio la vuelta para quitarse de encima la ropa que llevaba encima se encontró con un pequeño invitado no deseado. Ya se había acostumbrado a que varios de los hermanos se aparecieran en su cuarto sin que ella les dejara pasar, solo que este ser no era ningún vampiro con ganas de acosarla… De hecho, ni siquiera tenía forma humana.

No, esa pequeña criatura era un ser peludo muy chiquito, de una tonalidad grisácea y unos ojos negros que la observaba fijamente.

…Una rata.

.

.

.

—¡KYAAAAAA!

El grito de la rubia básicamente se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado de la mansión. La joven pegó un salto y rápidamente se subió nuevamente a la cama, alejándose lo más posible del roedor y tomando una almohada para abrazarla con fuerza, temblando. La rata la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de volver a ignorarla, esta se paseó por la habitación como si le perteneciera, olfateando y moviéndose con astucia, tal vez andaba buscando algo… Comida, probablemente.

—Argh… Chichinashi ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo?

Yui se giró al escuchar la voz familiar y suspiró al ver a Ayato parado junto a su cama, con los brazos en jarra y frunciéndole el ceño, como si la estuviera reprimiendo por haber roto alguna pertenencia suya. La rubia sonrió algo nerviosa, ese era el efecto que tenía la presencia de cada Sakamaki en ella.

—A-Ah, lo siento Ayato-kun, pasa que… —No pudo terminar la frase ya que el pequeño intruso cruzó miradas con el vampiro, quien solo sonrió burlón al ver la causa de todo ese asunto.

—¿Tanto lío solo por una rata? —El pelirrojo caminó hacia el roedor y lo tomó por la cola sin rechistar, la rata le siseó con rabia y trató de morderlo y arañarlo, pero fue obviamente en vano ya que no alcanzaba ninguna parte del cuerpo del vampiro. Riendo con maldad Ayato caminó hacia la ventana abierta y sin pararse a pensarlo lanzó al animal fuera, el chillido que soltó siendo lo último que supieron de él antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad del patio— Listo, problema solucionado.

Yui sonrió levemente, dejando la almohada en su sitio logró calmarse del susto que le había dado la rata. ¡No era su culpa, esos animales eran asquerosos!

—Muchas gracias, Ayato-kun. —Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero muy grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó cuando el mencionado se puso en frente de ella y la empujó contra esta nuevamente, acorralándola contra el colchón usando su cuerpo y usando sus brazos para bloquear su única ruta de escape.

—Ah, ah, ah. De eso nada Chichinashi, tu Ore-sama quiere algo a cambio. —Susurró él en respuesta, una sonrisa sádica plasmada en su rostro. La rubia tembló un poco, sacándole una risa ronca que envió un escalofrío por la espalda de la humana. Ayato adoraba esas reacciones que Yui obtenía cada vez que él le mostraba su dominancia, pero no era lo que más ansiaba de ella. No, era otra cosa… Abriendo la boca lentamente acercó sus colmillos al delicado cuello femenino, buscando perforarlo y beber su sangre. Ya estaba a solo milímetros de tomar su elixir…

—Ayato.

La voz de Reiji sonó desde la puerta de la habitación. El pelirrojo soltó una maldición, levantándose un poco para luego girarse y dirigir su mirada hacia el peliviolaceo, quien solo tenía una expresión irritable en el rostro, una que le decía en silencio "Deja de perder el tiempo"

—Te dije que fueras a despertar a Yui para que baje a cenar. —Continuó sin siquiera parpadear.

—Si, si, como sea —Respondió Ayato separándose de mala gana de la rubia, pero antes de levantarse le dedicó otra sonrisa que la hizo tragar saliva— Mas tarde volveré a reclamar mi premio… Chichinashi.

—Ayato. —Volvió a reprimir el otro vampiro, haciendo que el pelirrojo chasqueara la lengua y se fuera con las manos en los bolsillos, siendo seguido por el mismo Reiji que ni siquiera se paró a mirar a Yui.

Al quedar sola la rubia suspiró, mirando el uniforme que había dejado tirado en el piso. Con cuidado se levantó y lo dejó en la cama para vestirse, no tenía que llegar tarde… Tampoco es como si las acciones de Ayato hace minutos la hubieran molestado, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir así. Había aprendido a lidiar con el hecho de vivir sola con seis vampiros que querían beber su sangre en todo momento… Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de seguir adelante, cueste lo que cueste.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Las cenas en la residencia Sakamaki solían ser algo extrañas, y esta no parecía ser la excepción. Cada uno de los residentes estaba preocupado por sus propios asuntos… Yui parecía no estar preocupada por nada, Ayato comía con un aire de superioridad, Kanato de vez en cuando le decía algo a su oso de peluche, Laito hacía sus comentarios con doble sentido, Shuu estaba en su mundo gracias a sus audífonos, Subaru pasaba de todos y Reiji parecía ser el único interesado en el orden. Una noche normal en la casa, nada fuera de lo común.

—Nee, Bitch-chan… —Comenzó a decir Laito, ganándose la atención de la rubia— Podría jurar que te escuché gritar hace rato, como si… —Una risa salió de su garganta, causando que ella se ruborizara y negara rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡P-Para nada, Laito-kun! Lo que pasó es que había una rata en mi cuarto…

—Una rata… —Murmuró Subaru sin dirigirse a nadie en particular— De hecho ahora que lo mencionas… Hay ratas en la casa. Vi dos cuando bajaba para cenar.

Reiji tomó algo de puré en su tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca, mirando al albino cuando tragó el alimento.

—Si hay ratas en la casa pues habrá que exterminarlas. —Afirmó el peliviolaceo con tono autoritario.

—Las ratas no son malas, solo son animales… —Comentó Kanato mientras colocaba a su peluche sobre la mesa— Además… A Teddy le gustan.

—Concuerdo con Kanato, sin mencionar que si se quedan las ratas entonces podré seguir oyendo gritar a Bitch-chan~ —Agregó Laito, levantándose de su asiento para caminar hacia Yui y tomarla del brazo— Aunque francamente prefiero que grites por otra cosa~

—Ah… L-Laito-kun… —Tartamudeó la rubia algo nerviosa por la obvia proposición que le había hecho.

—¡Oye, suéltala! ¡Ella es de su Ore-sama! —Exclamó Ayato hecho una furia, levantándose de golpe y tomándole le otro brazo a Yui para alejarla del castaño, quien solo rió ante su acción.

—Venga hermanito, creo que acordamos que la íbamos a compartir~

—¡No me importa, yo la vi primero! Así que recuérdalo, ella es… —El pelirrojo guardó silencio de repente.

El aire de la habitación se había vuelto mucho más tenso de repente, hasta Yui había notado eso. Los seis hermanos estaban completamente callados, incluso Shuu había abierto los ojos y se había quitado los audífonos, como si algo le estuviera obligando a prestar atención. Reiji se levantó con tono autoritario y Yui fue soltada, la rubia parpadeó y miró al peliviolaceo confundida.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, Reiji la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia una de las puertas del comedor.

—Hay un intruso en la casa. —Contestó el de gafas caminando hacia ella.

—¿I-Intruso? —Formuló la chica antes de que Reiji le dijera algo más.

—Sí, alguien entró a la casa. Yui, ve a tu cuarto y cierra la puerta. Nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar y expulsar a este invitado no deseado.

La rubia jadeó antes de que los seis vampiros salieran del comedor, pero en direcciones separadas. Así cubrirían más terreno. Yui hizo lo mismo y se dirigió hacia su recámara, aunque podía jurar que había visto una figura de negro al final de uno de los pasillos, que luego desapareció rápidamente…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ayato chasqueó la lengua mientras daba la tercera vuelta por la zona de la mansión que le había tocado investigar. Por un demonio… ¿A quién se le había ocurrido meterse en la mansión Sakamaki? ¿Y cómo lo había logrado? Porque la puerta de enfrente no se abrió en ningún momento, si lo hubiera hecho todo el mundo se habría dado cuenta. Quien quiera que haya logrado entrar tenía que haber conseguido encontrar una ruta alterna, porque por la puerta de delante no ingresó. ¿Qué demonios quería el intruso, de todos modos? Había que ser idiota para meterse de lleno en una casa repleta de vampiros hambrientos que no dudarán en chuparte hasta la última gota de sangre si los pones de mal humor, y tampoco es como si la casa llamara la atención de un ladrón o algo, porque por fuera parecía abandonada y que no había nada de valor dentro. Bah… Quizá era uno de esos sujetos que investiga las casas sin dueño para ver si se las pueden remodelar y vender a precios inflados, nada de qué preocuparse.

Caminó por el pasillo por enésima vez, aburrido y sin prestar mucha atención hasta que vio un poco de movimiento. Frunció el ceño al ver algo pequeñito en medio del pasillo… Otra rata más, que… ¡Por un demonio, encima no era cualquier rata, era la misma que había lanzado por la ventana! Apretó los dientes al reconocer al roedor, sentimiento que fue compartido ya que el animal le siseó apenas lo vio antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

—¡Ven aquí, rata del demonio! —Exclamó siguiéndole el paso al animal. La persecución duró unos segundos hasta que este giró de repente, yendo hacia debajo de un tocador que tenía un espejo encima. El pelirrojo soltó una maldición y se agachó para mirar debajo del mueble, justo para observar como la rata se metía en una madriguera que en algún momento había cavado.— Carajo… ¡Está bien, que tú y tus amigos estén cómodos ahí dentro, pero en algún momento todos se largarán de aquí!— Chasqueando la lengua se levantó y se miró al espejo que tenía en frente… Solo que no se esperó ver que, justo detrás de su reflejo de chico guapo, seductor y sin lugar a dudas ardiente… Había una figura vestida completamente de negro junto a una capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, y apenas pudo reaccionar se dio la vuelta solo para sentir como le cogían del cuello con fuerza, y después de ser movido un poco fue estampado con fuerza contra la pared junto a un fuerte estruendo.

Bueno, había encontrado al intruso.

Ayato abrió los ojos lentamente, su visión se había vuelto un poco borrosa gracias al fuerte golpe que se llevó junto a la sorpresa de la aparente emboscada que ese invasor le había tendido. Le echó un buen vistazo al intruso, lo primero que logró notar fue el atuendo que llevaba. Estaba compuesto por una gabardina negra cerrada, una capucha del mismo color que estaba colocada sobre su cabeza, guantes también negros, botas de combate de color, exacto, negras… Todo en esa figura era negro a excepción de aquella máscara que llevaba puesta, de un color grisáceo y con una forma que simulaba ser un cráneo con lo que parecían ser gemas azules saliendo de las cuencas donde se supone que van los ojos. También había logrado ver lo que parecía ser la empuñadura de una espada salir de su espalda, debía tener la funda colgada en esta.

Entonces, si este intruso no era ni un ladrón, y llevaba un arma, entonces solo había una explicación posible a todo ese asunto: El individuo en frente suyo era un cazador de vampiros.

El pelirrojo llevó una mano hacia la muñeca de la mano que lo sostenía contra la pared y trató de quitárselo de encima, pero fue completamente en vano ya que esta ni se inmutó. Todo lo contrario, la mano aplicó presión contra su cuello, una silenciosa amenaza de que si no se mantenía quieto iba a perecer ahí y ahora.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó la figura misteriosa con una voz dura, demandante y… ¿Femenina? Eso lo sorprendió un poco. A fin de cuentas ese extraño intruso que había logrado escabullirse detrás de él y atraparlo con la guardia baja… Era una mujer.

—¿Q-Quien? —Replicó Ayato, le costaba un poco hablar por la fuerte presión que la cazadora estaba haciendo en su garganta.

—Cordelia.

Oír la voz de su progenitora le obligó a soltar un jadeo de sorpresa. ¿Qué tenía esta cazadora que ver con… La zorra de su madre? Carajo… ¿A quién más había cabreado? De todos modos no pudo evitar el darle una risa burlona como respuesta, a lo que la figura enmascarada inclinó un poco su cabeza en señal de confusión.

—Lo siento amiga, pero si vienes a hacer lo que creo que vienes a hacer entonces me temo que llegas un poco tarde. Ella ya está dos metros bajo tierra.

Hubo un silencio pesado durante un par de momentos, como si la cazadora estuviera tardando en procesar la información que Ayato le acababa de transmitir. Pareció aflojar un poco su agarre, y el vampiro creyó que esta sería su oportunidad de soltarse, pero rápidamente esta volvió a cogerlo con fuerza y estamparlo nuevamente contra la pared, sacándole un quejido de dolor.

—Estás mintiendo. —La figura de negro volvió a hablar con el mismo tono demandante de antes, al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano libre hacia la empuñadura de su espada para desenfundarla lentamente. Ayato examinó la espada que salía con todo el detalle que logró apreciar. Era del largo de una Katana… Solo que se llevó otra sorpresa más al ver que la hoja no era de un color plateado como el de todas las otras espadas, sino que esta brillaba de un color rojo carmesí, y parecía irradiar un tipo de energía que no podía comprender. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero solo poner sus ojos encima de esa espada hacía que un sentimiento de pavor inunde su cuerpo. La cazadora llevó la hoja carmesí cerca de su cuello, y apenas hubo un poco de contacto esta pareció quemar su piel. Tuvo que ahogar un grito— Puedo sentir su esencia en esta casa. Sé que está aquí. Dime la verdad, o me aseguraré de que no salgas de aquí con vida. Ahora dime… ¿Dónde está Cordelia?

—Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí~? —La voz de Laito resonó en la habitación. La intrusa reaccionó acorde y rápidamente cambió la posición, atrapando a Ayato con el brazo para inmovilizarlo sin quitar la hoja de su cuello, poniéndolo en frente suyo para usarlo a modo de escudo por si los demás intentaban algo. Al otro lado estaban los otro cinco hermanos, observándola y tratando de leer sus movimientos— Normalmente aprobaría de que le hagas eso a Ayato-baka… Pero me temo que no podemos dejarte hacer eso~

Se formó un silencio atroz, ninguna persona atreviéndose a hacer nada. Finalmente, pasados un par de minutos, la cazadora metió una mano dentro de su gabardina para luego tomar algo que llevaba dentro y tirarlo al suelo. Una cortina de humo inundó el cuarto casi de inmediato, bloqueando la visión de todos los vampiros y haciéndolos toser de manera descontrolada. Ayato fue empujado al frente de inmediato, sin encontrar ninguna chance de balancearse y por ende cayó de bruces al suelo. El sonido de un cristal siendo roto resonó por todo el cuarto.

Cuando el humo se disipó, los seis vampiros intentaron buscar con la mirada a la cazadora… Pero ya no estaba, una ventana rota era la única evidencia que había de que alguna vez había estado allí.

—…¿Qué pasó? —Escucharon hablar a Yui, quien llegó corriendo y jadeó cansada por la carrera que tuvo que echarse para alcanzarlos.

—Yui, te dije que fueras a tu habitación. —La reprimió Reiji, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con el ceño fruncido. La rubia tragó saliva y miró al suelo.

—Ah, yo… Lo siento, es que escuché golpes y pensé que algo malo había pasado. — Replicó la rubia, de seguro refiriéndose al ruido que había hecho Ayato al ser aplastado contra el muro.

—La loba negra estuvo aquí. —Comentó el peliviolaceo, ignorando lo último que había dicho la joven. Ayato se puso de pie y lo miró exigiendo respuestas.

—¿Loba negra?

—Ese es solo un apodo, supuestamente su nombre verdadero es Dabria… Pero se ganó ese apodo a pulso. Es una cazadora de vampiros, una muy talentosa. —Le informó Reiji, a él y a todos sus hermanos— Dicen que literalmente apareció de la nada y comenzó a asesinar vampiros por todas partes, donde sea que va… La muerte la sigue. Incluso dicen que su número de muertes es de más de 100.

—Tch… —Se quejó Ayato chasqueando la lengua— No me importa cuántos haya matado, va a pagar por haberme humillado de esa manera.

—¿C-Cien? —Tartamudeó Yui, sorprendida. ¿En serio esa mujer había logrado matar tantos vampiros?—Creen… ¿Creen que quiera ir… Tras ustedes?

—No lo sé, quizás esto solo haya sido un incidente aislado. Pero si de verdad tiene la mira puesta sobre nosotros… —Reiji se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera, pero lo único que vio fue la oscuridad de la noche— Entonces tenemos un serio problema en nuestras manos.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Y bien… ¡Aquí se acaba el prólogo! Me llevó un tiempito, pero me gustó el resultado final ^^**

 **¿A ustedes les gustó? Espero que sí, mi objetivo ahora era tratar de hacer que nazca la intriga, y que se hagan preguntitas del tipo ¿Quién es Dabria y que conexión tendrá con Cordelia como para querer ir a darle caza después de tantos años? Solo un ejemplo xD**

 **Bueno, sin nada mas que decir… Nos vemos en la próxima actualización~**

 **~Chronophantasma.**


	2. II

**¡Hola, querida gente! Primero que nada: ¡MIL DISCULPAS POR DEMORARME TANTO! Pasa que he estado SUPER ocupada con temas de la universidad, y apenas tuve tiempo para nada. Pero ahora tengo algo de tiempo libre, así que voy a aprovechar para ver si continúo esta historia, ojalá no me hayan dejado olvidada (?)**

 **Pero bueno, no las demoro más con tonterías de mi vida diaria, sé que quieren seguir leyendo este fic, así que no interrumpo más ^^**

 _Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers y todos sus personajes, exceptuando a Dabria, pertenecen a Rejet_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

.

 **Capítulo 1:** "Mis caminos malvados"

.

.

" _Han pasado unos días muy largos y duros_

 _Ellos no dicen que Dios ha cambiado mis caminos_

… _Mis caminos malvados"_

.

.

Luego de un rato las cosas ya se habían calmado en la mansión Sakamaki, principalmente gracias al hecho de que a pesar de que la visita de Dabria, "La loba negra", había sido inesperada y además si no se hubiera tratado la situación con delicadeza alguien podría haber muerto, no había sucedido nada: Salvo una ventana rota y un Ayato malhumorado gracias a la forma tan rápida en que había sido inutilizado, no había escalado a mayores. El humor del pelirrojo era fácil de ignorar y la ventana se podía arreglar en un periquete, pero si alguien se moría… Bueno, esa era otra historia.

La única habitante humana de la mansión se encontraba actualmente en la cocina, ayudando a Reiji a lavar los platos después de que a la gran mayoría de los hermanos se les fuera el apetito luego de aquella pequeña invasión a su hogar. De todos modos ni siquiera tenían hambre. Aunque de todos modos… El ambiente era demasiado tenso, y el aire básicamente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Si esa cazadora de verdad tenía los ojos puestos en ellos, entonces debían estar alerta. Habían oído un montón de historias sobre ella, y ninguna era precisamente para ayudar a dormir a los niños.

Yui desvió un poco la mirada y observó a Reiji, quien estaba concentrado en sus propias tareas del hogar y ni siquiera sin mirarla, pero sabía que de todos modos debía estar pensando en algo. Ella no era precisamente la que iniciaba las conversaciones, pero ahora simplemente no podía quedarse callada. Será porque no podía aguantar el ambiente tan pesado que había en toda la mansión, o simple curiosidad sobre la mujer que supuestamente podría matarlos a todos algún día de estos… Quién sabe.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó intentando romper el hielo, recibiendo una mirada dura de parte del vampiro como respuesta que le hizo tragar saliva nerviosa—L-Lo siento…

—Se en que estás pensando. —El peliazul se giró hacia ella lentamente sin cambiar su expresión—Quieres saber sobre la Loba Negra ¿Verdad? —La rubia solo asintió lentamente, con temor a hacer algún tipo de movimientos bruscos. Ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando intentaba resistirse, o peor…

—Solo… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué es lo que podría querer de ustedes?

El vampiro suspiró y miró hacia un muro, recolectando en su mente toda la información que tenía sobre ella… La cual a fin de cuentas no era mucha, y casi todo eran solo rumores.

—No tengo ni la menor idea sobre cuál podría ser su identidad. Lo único que sé es que apareció de la nada: Una cazadora enmascarada y despiadada, quien asesina a cualquier vampiro que se le ponga en frente y que blande principalmente una espada forjada y encantada específicamente para matar vampiros. —Se ajustó los lentes y se cruzó de brazos— Por eso la hoja de la espada es de un color rojo carmesí, por la cantidad de encantamientos que tiene. Está hecha para anular y contrarrestar nuestros poderes de curación automática.

—Y… ¿Cómo hace eso?

—No se los detalles exactos, pero sé que cada herida provocada por esa hoja básicamente es incurable y quema si el que la recibe es un vampiro. Y si el golpe es profundo… Básicamente empezarás a arder por dentro. Si tienes suerte, un golpe directo al corazón o al cerebro te matará casi al instante, pero si no… En cuestión de momentos esa… Llamémosla toxina recorrerá todo tu cuerpo, será difícil solo respirar, y no vas a morir hasta que básicamente tu cerebro reviente. En pocas palabras, nos quema por dentro. Es una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa.

—¡Eso es horrible! —Yui se llevó las manos a la boca cuando Reiji terminó de explicarle los efectos que aquella arma tenía sobre un vampiro. Entonces básicamente una puñalada bien puesta era una sentencia de muerte, tarde lo que tarde en hacer efecto.

—Para responder tu otra pregunta, no sé qué es lo que podría querer aquí. Usualmente diría que solo está haciendo su trabajo de cazadora y nada más, pero… Podría habernos matado a todos hace minutos, y sin embargo prefirió irse. Es difícil creer que no está buscando algo más después de haber hecho eso. —El vampiro volvió a ajustar sus gafas y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina— Termina de lavar los platos y sal, quedan 15 minutos hasta que empiece nuestro turno en la escuela nocturna.

Yui soltó un suspiro pesado al quedar sola en la habitación, al parecer esto no iba a acabar tan pronto como parecía… Y si esa mujer volvía… No podía asegurar de que esta vez los Sakamaki tengan la misma suerte que antes. Sacudiendo la cabeza decidió terminar pronto con su tarea, quería salir de ahí pronto… Miró hacia una esquina de la habitación justo para ver como una rata la miraba fijamente, pero luego rápidamente se metió a una madriguera que habrá excavado ahí en algún momento. Tragó saliva… ¡No más ratas, por favor!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

.

" _Así que salí, crucé aquel camino_

 _Los derroté para hacerlos pagar._

 _Cambiar sus caminos…_

 _Sus caminos malvados"_

.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yui suspiró cansada al volver a casa, había sido un día largo… Entre los acosos constantes de los Sakamaki, el estrés de tener que ir a clases POR LA NOCHE y encima volver a casa tan tarde… Lo único que quería hacer era dormir, descansar y preferiblemente no ser interrumpida, aunque sabía que en esa casa pedir una noche de sueño era demasiado. Entrando a su cuarto y encendiendo la luz procedió a desvestirse rápidamente para ponerse su camisón, solo quería conciliar el sueño al menos por unos minutos… Así que apagando la luz se subió a la cama, se cubrió con las sábanas y apoyó su cabeza sobre la suave almohada, sonriendo un poco al sentir la paz y la calma que le daba esa sensación. Extrañaba mucho eso, poder estar tranquila sin preocupaciones, sin peligro, sin vampiros que la molestaran día y noche… ¡Oh! Cuanto daría por volver a su vida normal.

Justo cuando el sueño parecía que la iba a atrapar… Un aire frío recorrió la habitación, junto con una sensación de… Peligro. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y abrió los ojos espantada, pero no realizó ningún movimiento. No era la típica sensación que sentía cuando alguno de los Sakamaki la veía como una presa para alimentarse de su sangre… No, esto era completamente diferente. Este miedo era mucho peor que el que sentía usualmente. Lo que la buscaba no quería su sangre… Quería su vida.

—…Aquí estás.

La voz femenina y amenazadora la hizo tragar saliva nerviosa. Sin pensarlo cubrió su cabeza con la sábana, pensando quizás de forma inocente e ingenua que eso la ayudaría a salvarse de lo que sea que le esperaba.

—…¿Crees que todo es un juego? ¿Qué lo controlas todo? ¿Qué puedes hacer lo que quieras con la gente y te salvarás de cualquier castigo solo por ser la fulana del rey? —Escuchó unos pasos mientras la intrusa hablaba, como si supiera perfectamente que estaba despierta y que la podía oír. Continuó hasta que quedó parada justo frente a la cama.— Pues me temo que las cosas no funcionan así… Todo vuelve, pedazo de escoria. Y ahora… Es momento de que recibas tu merecido por todo lo que hiciste, maldita zorra.

Antes de que Yui pudiera darse cuenta la sábana básicamente fue arrancada de su cuerpo, dejándola completamente descubierta e indefensa. Abrió los ojos horrorizada justo para ver a una figura vestida completamente de negro, con una máscara cubriendo su rostro y empuñando una espada roja con sus dos manos. Espada que ahora mismo se dirigía directo hacia su pecho.

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza y ahogó un grito, esperando que llegara el momento del dolor…

Pero no sintió nada.

Lo único que escuchó fue un jadeo de sorpresa. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora gracias al pánico y al miedo que le había dado lo que acababa de ver. Abrió un ojo lentamente para ver la espada roja a centímetros de su pecho y a su portadora observándola fijamente, al parecer examinándola como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Habría tratado de leer su expresión, pero la máscara con forma de cráneo le impedía ver cualquier tipo de rasgo facial.

—¿Qué? Como… ¿Cómo es posible?

La mujer que ella identificaba como "Loba negra" retiró lentamente la hoja de su posición, envainándola pero sin dejar de mirarla tomó una postura un poco más relajada, todo lo contrario a las ganas de matar que parecía tener hace segundos. Parecía una persona completamente distinta.

—¿Qué hace una humana aquí? ¿Y por qué tienes la misma esencia que…? —La cazadora sonaba incrédula. Unos segundos después sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama como si nada— No importa… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—M-Me llamo Yui Komori —Respondió ella intentando no intimidarse por la presencia que tenía en frente suyo— Y yo… Em… Vivo aquí.

—Vives aquí. —Contestó Dabria, como si acabara de haberle dicho algo imposible bajo cualquier circunstancia. Lentamente ella llevó una mano al rostro de la joven para examinarla, logrando así ver las múltiples marcas de mordidas que tenía en el cuello y en la zona del pecho. Yui suspiró, ese toque no era forzado… Parecía una madre fijándose donde es que su hija se había lastimado— Tch… Mira lo que te hicieron, pequeña. No quiero ni imaginar lo que te habrán hecho esos vampiros… —Soltó lo que pareció ser un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle la mano, cosa que confundió un poco a la rubia— Ven conmigo. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro, pequeña. —Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio, con la joven observando su mano fijamente antes de dirigir su mirada al suelo con una expresión de pena— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… No quiero irme. Creo que a pesar de todo lo que me hicieron puedo hacer algo para salvarlos, además… De todos modos no tengo a donde ir. —Contestó ella soltando un suspiro pesado. Sabía que, debajo de la máscara, la mujer estaba arqueando una ceja tratando de comprender lo que acababa de decir, pero esos pensamientos fueron cortados ya que escucharon pasos acercarse fuera de la recámara. Yui miró a su acompañante, quien reaccionó acorde y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la esquina del cuarto antes de cruzar sus brazos y bajar la cabeza, básicamente volviéndose uno con las sombras y fundiéndose en la oscuridad hasta el punto de ser prácticamente invisible mientras no se moviera. Era un buen plan… Mientras quien sea que venía no encendiera la luz.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, dejando ver una cabellera castaña que Yui reconoció de inmediato.

—Nee, Bitch-chan~ ¿Estás despierta? —La voz de Laito resonó por todo el cuarto, provocando que la rubia tragara saliva nerviosa. No era muy fanática de quedarse sola (Aunque en este caso no lo estaba) con uno de los hermanos —Podría jurar que escuché tu voz… ¿No estarás trayendo a alguien a casa a nuestras espaldas, verdad~?

—¿Eh? ¡N-No Laito-kun, para nada! —Contestó levantando las manos y mirando de reojo a la sombra con forma humanoide, quien seguía tan inmóvil como antes. Si no la hubiera visto meterse allí, podría haber jurado que no era más que una mala broma de su mente.

—Hmm… Bueno, si tú lo dices~ —El vampiro se encogió de hombros de forma exagerada antes de que, tal y como se lo esperaba, se colocara encima de la rubia y le dedicara una mirada seductora y candente— Pero ya que estoy aquí… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato~?

Yui suspiró, también veía venir eso. Ya era la rutina diaria: Se burlaban de ella, solo por ser la "Presa". Ella nunca había pedido esto… Cuanto daría por volver a su vida normal. Lo lamentaba mucho, pero vivir en una casa llena de vampiros guapos no era ni la mitad de bueno de como lo pintaban los libros para adolescentes y las películas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver como los colmillos del vampiro se acercaban lentamente a su cuello repleto de hematomas y cicatrices, pero… Un chillido agudo obligó a Laito a dirigir su atención a otra cosa. Separando su cabeza de mala gana se giró para ver no a una, no a dos, sino a TRES ratas observándole con el ceño fruncido, y rugiéndole como si fuera su enemigo mortal. Chasqueando la lengua se levantó y miró a la rubia volviendo a sonreírle.

—Nee, lo siento Bitch-chan, pero estos animalejos me quitaron las ganas de jugar— Comentó burlón al ver como entre las tres se acercaban a sus pies para intentar morderlo a través de sus zapatos— Será para la próxima, no quiero hacer enfadar a nuestros invitados~

Y tal como llegó, Laito salió de la recámara soltando una risa burlona. Las tres ratas se dispersaron justo al mismo tiempo que Dabria salía de su escondite, volviendo a pararse frente a la rubia quien había quedado confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido demasiado oportuno… No solo ahora, sino también cuando Ayato había ido a despertarla hace unas horas. Lentamente las piezas del rompecabezas se juntaron en su cerebro, y cuando la idea finalmente hizo clic… Miró a la cazadora sin palabras, quien solo la observaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Tu… Tu trajiste a esas ratas ¿No? —Preguntó, a lo cual la otra mujer asintió sin rechistar.

—Podría decirse que sí. —Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios ocultos por la máscara— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir conmigo? Porque para serte honesta… No he visto que hayan hecho una sola buena obra por ti. Te tienen como si fueras su esclava… ¿Es esta la vida que quieres en realidad? ¿Ser un dispensador de sangre gratis para unos vampiros?

—Yo… —La rubia tragó saliva, cada vez le era más difícil negar la verdad que tenían las palabras de Dabria— Ya te lo dije, creo que puedo hacer algo para salvarlos…

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Yui ¿De verdad crees que vale la pena sacrificar tu vida para salvar a alguien que simplemente no quiere ser salvado?

Esas palabras golpearon a Yui como si fuera una jugadora de hándbol a la que le tiraron el balón en la cabeza sin que pudiera esquivarlo. Sacrificarse básicamente por nada… Había demasiado sentido en lo que decía. Porque… ¿Quién podía decir que si algo pasaba con ella simplemente no buscarían a otra para que tome su lugar? Era fácilmente… Reemplazable…

—Pero aun así… —Continuó la enmascarada— Si no puedo convencerte, entonces está bien… Pero al menos déjame ayudarte un poco. —Agregó antes de meter una mano dentro de su gabardina. Curiosa, la muchacha intentó ver que es lo que podría llevar en sus bolsillos pero de nada sirvió gracias a la enorme oscuridad que había en el cuarto. Diablos… Eso no era problema para los vampiros. Al cabo de unos segundos la cazadora le enseñó un pequeño tubo del tamaño de un dedo con una sustancia celeste dentro, la cual brillaba un poco. Cogió suavemente la mano de Yui y colocó el recipiente sobre esta, dejándola sorprendida —Bebe esto, quizás ayude un poco en tu situación.

—Pero… ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó, tampoco iba a tomar cualquier cosa sin saber que era.

—Es un repelente de vampiros, por así decirlo. —Contestó para tratar de darle confianza— Cuando bebas eso cualquier vampiro que intente morderte para quitarte sangre… Básicamente va a beber ácido, un solo sorbo de eso y no van a querer volver a morderte ni aunque seas la última humana sobre la tierra. No te preocupes, no te va a hacer ningún tipo de daño a ti, es completamente seguro.

Yui parpadeo. ¿Acaso esa cazadora despiadada y cruel… Le había dado algo para protegerla? ¿Y encima cuando hace segundos parecía haber querido matarla como si fuera una plaga?

—No te obligaré a venir conmigo, pequeña… —Continuó hablando, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la rubia— Pero de todos modos… Haré lo posible por protegerte. No puedo estar siempre pendiente de ti, pero prometo que haré lo posible. Ahora si me disculpas… Debo irme antes de que alguien me descubra.

Dichas esas palabras Dabria se dio vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la recámara, tan tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Espera! —Yui la llamó, aún tenía una última duda muy importante— Por… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

La mujer enmascarada giró su cabeza para verla, y por alguna razón Yui juró que debía estar sonriendo un poco debajo de su máscara.

—Porque… Digamos que veo una parte de mí en ti.

Al terminar su frase la cazadora abrió la puerta y se retiró sin decir nada más, dejando sola a Yui en el cuarto oscuro. La rubia tragó saliva y miró al pequeño tubo en sus manos, el cual aún brillaba como si fuera una luciérnaga en medio de la noche.

¿Qué debía hacer? No lo podía negar, hasta ahora la persona que se supone era una asesina cruel y sanguinaria… La había tratado con toda la delicadeza y cariño del mundo. Más de la que se esperaba de… De cualquier persona. ¿Podía confiar en ella?

…Solo había un modo de averiguarlo.

Decidida destapó el pequeño tubo de cristal y se bebió su contenido entero de un solo trago. Se estremeció un poco, la solución estaba helada, parecía hielo a pesar de que el recipiente parecía estar a temperatura ambiente. Tragando hasta la última gota suspiró y escondió el pequeño objeto debajo de su cama.

Quien sabe… A lo mejor había tenido la impresión equivocada de Dabria. Pero eso solo lo decidiría el tiempo.

A lo mejor estaba cometiendo un error al confiar ciegamente en una desconocida, pero… Ahora no tenía muchas opciones.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Había sucedido de nuevo. Esa maldita zorra a la que llamaba "Madre" había vuelto a golpearle solo por no ser el típico niño perfecto.¡¿Qué mas quería esa estúpida de él?! ¡Solo tenía ocho años, no podía culparle por no saber hacer ecuaciones de tercer grado! ¡Ni que fuera Isaac Newton para saber todo eso!_

 _Tirado en el piso y con lágrimas en los ojos la miró con rabia, pero ella solo soltó una risa antes de irse, dejándole solo con la mujer que estaba a su lado y observaba todo con una expresión de incomodidad evidente. La observó fijamente, aun sin querer levantarse pero tampoco queriendo llorar en frente suyo. Odiaba mostrar cualquier tipo de debilidad en frente de cualquier persona… La mayor giró la cabeza para asegurarse de que Cordelia se había ido en serio, para luego ponerse de cuclillas y tratar de auxiliar al niño._

– _Déjame ver el golpe —Susurró con una pequeña pista de dulzura, haciéndole chasquear la lengua. Terminó haciendo caso a regañadientes, quitando su mano de su ojo para dejar ver el moretón que había dejado hasta que se tornara de un color púrpura. La mujer frunció el ceño y trató de socorrerlo como pudo, utilizando un paño que se le había caído a la madre del pequeño y mojándolo con agua del baño que estaba al final del pasillo. Pasó varios minutos tratándolo hasta que el dolor desapareció, aunque su ojo aún seguía de color morado._

—… _Te va a gritar cuando descubra que me ayudaste. —Murmuró el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie. Al menos ya no tenía ese horrible dolor en la cabeza._

— _Que lo haga, tampoco debo estar de acuerdo con todo lo que hace. A veces se pasa demasiado. —Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Aun te duele?_

— _No, ya está. —Miró hacia arriba para intentar mirarla a los ojos, pero por alguna extraña razón… No podía hacerlo. Lo único que podía ver de ella era su larga cabellera rojiza y la dulce sonrisa que le estaba dedicando._

— _Entiendo. Mira, debo volver con la señorita… Cuídate, Ayato. —Contestó de forma nerviosa antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo en la dirección donde se había ido Cordelia._

 _Suspirando Ayato se recostó boca arriba sobre la cama y se quedó observando el techo. A veces, solo a veces… Hubiera querido que ella sea su madre, y no el demonio con el que convivía. El afecto que no recibió nunca de parte de Cordelia, lo recibía de parte de su guardaespaldas. ¿Algún día cambiarían las cosas?_

… _Solo podía esperar que sí._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Un grito se escapó de su boca al despertar de aquel sueño, completamente sudado y con una expresión digna de haber visto un fantasma en frente suyo. Sobresaltado se sentó sobre la cama y trató de recolectar lo que acababa de ver en ese sueño, tragando saliva y jadeando.

—Demonios… ¡Demonios! —Frustrado se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana para ver como la fuerte tormenta que había empezado hace un rato caía sobre la tierra y sobre el cristal, reflejando su expresión asesina y el eventual calor que sentía. —¿Por qué ahora? —Murmuró.

Había prometido que iba a borrar todos sus recuerdos de aquella mujer…

Aquella mujer que, durante su época más oscura, se había atrevido a intentar ayudarle…

Y terminó pagándolo caro por eso.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de relajarse. No, de nada servía lamentarse por eso. Ella se fue. Se había ido hace muchísimo, y no importa cuanto lo intente, nada iba a hacer que vuelva. Pero aun así… La culpa le azotó con fuerza.

Demonios. Por algo se había prometido a si mismo olvidarla…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Una sombra recorría las calles de la ciudad, atravesando callejones y atravesando los lugares menos concurridos para evitar ser vista. Se sabía el camino de memoria, lo había estudiado mil veces y recorrerlo no era para nada complicado, especialmente gracias a la lluvia que ocultaba su silueta y sus pasos, haciendo su trabajo mucho más sencillo.

Dabria no podía dejar de pensar todo lo que había sucedido durante ese día. Estaba preparada para ejecutar su plan que tanto tiempo había pasado preparando, solo para descubrir una cruda realidad. No solo su objetivo principal había desaparecido sin dejar rastro… Sino que la pista que siguió para encontrarla terminó guiándola hacia una joven que no se parecía en NADA a la escoria con forma humana que quería asesinar. ¿Qué demonios había pasado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo aislada y sin contacto con el exterior? Habían cambiado demasiadas cosas, pero… Eso ya era demasiado. Y eso era sin mencionar el hecho de que aquella pobre e inocente joven no quería irse con ella a un lugar más seguro, lejos de esa familia de vampiros que solo la querían para drenarla y a veces jugar un poco con ella. Era un comportamiento demasiado extraño y que nunca llegaría a comprender, usualmente cuando una persona está en cautiverio ansía la libertad… Tal y como la había ansiado ella misma. Lo único que parecía tener sentido era que la hayan inducido en algún tipo de trauma o hasta un embrujo, pero… Ahora no podía pararse a descifrar eso.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino, la entrada del viejo Hotel Misaki. Ese lugar había sido abandonado hace más de 30 años gracias a un incendio, por lo cual nadie siquiera se molestaría en revisar si había algo de valor o algo por el estilo. El lugar perfecto para utilizar como escondite. Ingresó por la puerta de enfrente, sin siquiera pararse a encender la luz. De todos modos ahí no había ni electricidad ni agua corriente desde hace años, por lo cual ni se iba a molestar en ver si conseguía un poco de iluminación. De todos modos la falta de luz no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Subió las escaleras hasta alcanzar una habitación vacía y se sentó en un rincón de forma despreocupada, quitando su espada envainada de su espalda y tratando de recuperarse un poco. No iba a perder el tiempo saliéndose de sus ropas mojadas por la lluvia ni quitándose su máscara, eso no le hacía falta para nada. Solo estaba allí para calmar sus pensamientos y tratar de divisar un nuevo plan, ya que evidentemente el anterior se había ido al garete.

—…Ni un paso más. —Pero eso tampoco significaba que iba a bajar la guardia, ya que había podido escuchar a los cuatro intrusos en su guarida desde que pusieron un solo pie en el hotel. Levantando la vista se encontró con cuatro muchachos bastante jóvenes: Uno con un cabello negro azulado, otro era rubio, el tercero era castaño claro y el último tenía el pelo gris oscuro.

El peliazul, quien parecía ser el líder del grupo, dio un paso al frente y fue el primero en hablar.

—Permítame presentarme. Me llamo-

—Ruki Mukami. Conozco el nombre de todos los vampiros de la ciudad, no creas que tú y tus hermanos son la excepción. —Interrumpió la enmascarada sin siquiera levantarse de su lugar— Aunque debo admitir que admiro su coraje. Cualquiera diría que meterse en la guarida de una cazadora de vampiros siendo uno de ellos es una idea terrible.

—Eso es porque nos enviaron para que te eliminemos. —Continuó el peliazul, tratando de sonar autoritario— Tus pequeñas… "Actividades" podrían arruinar los planes de alguien cercano a nosotros. No podemos permitir eso.

—"Los enviaron", dices… ¡Ja! —Dabria no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa bajo su máscara, en cierto modo eso se lo esperaba— Amigo… Lamento decirte que estás tomando la decisión equivocada. Algo me dice que el rey solo quiere quitarte de en medio así que te mandó a una misión suicida.

Uno de los vampiros, a quien ella reconoció como Yuma, se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué demonios sabes de nosotros?

—Lo suficiente como para saber que también son una amenaza, y que no puedo dejarlos vivir. En cualquier caso… —La mujer se puso de pie, con su espada enfundada en mano, y se estiró de forma despreocupada— Puedo usar el ejercicio extra. No se preocupen, chicos… Me aseguraré de enviar sus cabezas a Karlheinz. O al menos lo que quede de ellas. Estoy segura de que le _encantaría_ tener un recuerdo de ustedes.

Los cuatro hermanos apretaron los dientes. Sabían muy bien que era hora de luchar… Esto solo podía acabar una de dos formas. O exterminaban a la cazadora… O los que acababan exterminados eran ellos.

Y no iban a permitir que el desenlace sea el segundo.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **¡Y aquí se acaba! De nuevo, lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto, estuve muy ocupada y con falta de ideas, pero por suerte logré terminar este capitulito a tiempo.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir sobre este, solo que mi objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, intentar hacer que nazca la intriga~**

 **Ahora bien… ¡Duelo a muerte! ¡Los Mukami vs Dabria! Hagan sus apuestas, a ver quién gana.**

 **¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Hasta otra!**


	3. III

**¡Hola, gentecita! Aquí les traigo la tercera parte del fic ^^ No tengo mucho que decir por ahora, así que simplemente disfruten el capítulo que hice con bastante esmero (?)**

 _Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rejet._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: "** Sin piedad"

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nadie la quiere._

 _Ella solo mira fijamente al mundo._

 _Planeando su venganza._

 _Que pronto desatará."_

 **.**

 **.**

Esto no debería haber acabado así.

Simplemente, _**esto no debería haber acabado así.**_

Ruki tosió sangre y jadeó cansado, sentado sobre una pared y sujetando con fuerza la herida profunda que tenía en el estómago para intentar detener el sangrado, aunque sabía que eso no serviría ni para prolongar lo inevitable. Sabía muy bien que, después de recibir una estocada directa de esa espada, le quedaban solo minutos como mucho.

Chasqueó la lengua y trató de enderezarse un poco, le costaba solo mantener la consciencia ya que podía sentir como su interior comenzaba a arder como si tuviera una fiebre altísima, y una potente migraña se había hecho presente junto con ese síntoma. Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por sus labios y parpadeó varias veces para intentar aclarar su borrosa visión, todo el peso que sentía sobre el cuerpo parecía volverse más intenso por cada segundo que pasaba… Cosa que, en cierto modo, era verdad.

Volvió a toser y observó la aún oscura habitación, donde solo quedaban un ser moribundo –él mismo- y la cazadora que habían venido a exterminar… Rodeada de tres cadáveres completamente brutalizados y apenas reconocibles. Lo que había transcurrido allí ni siquiera contaba para ser una batalla, directamente había sido una carnicería. Los Mukami no tuvieron ni una sola oportunidad. Dabria ni siquiera sudó mientras los despachaba uno por uno como si se tratara de un simple ejercicio matutino.

El primero en caer fue él, ya que apenas intentó dar un paso al frente para dar inicio a la lucha la mujer ya estaba en frente suyo, espada en mano y, antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar ya la había enterrado profundamente en su estómago, removiéndolo rápidamente de la ecuación.

 _Esa agilidad no era humana._

Intentó rememorar en su mente que se desvanecía el resto de los hechos. Luego de apuñalarlo y tirarlo al piso como si fuera un trapo viejo ella se lanzó directo al que tenía más cerca: Yuma. Observó sus restos en el piso recordando que fue de él, y… Unas arcadas se hicieron presentes solo de recordar lo que sucedió con las dos mitades verticales que estaban en el suelo sin vida. Ya que antes de darse cuenta Dabria también había dado una estocada en el abdomen del rubio, pero en lugar de dejarlo para que la herida se encargara de él rápidamente enfundó su espada y embistió con sus manos justo dentro de la herida antes de aplicar fuerza hacia los lados, como si estuviera intentando partirlo en dos mitades.

Cosa que consiguió.

En tan solo unos cuantos segundos el cuerpo de Yuma había terminado dividido en dos mitades, soltando un enfermizo "CRUNCH" mientras sus huesos se rompían y lo que antes era un vampiro se separaba y caía al suelo, quedando reducido a solamente una pila de sangre, tripas y entrañas disgustante a la vista.

 _Esa fuerza… No era humana._

El siguiente fue Kou, quien, al ver como ese… Ese monstruo con forma humanoide se había cargado a Yuma de una forma tan sanguinaria simplemente tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás en cuanto notó que ahora esos pozos celestes estaban observándole fijamente. Pero, en tan solo un parpadeo, la cazadora ya estaba en frente suyo gracias a esa agilidad que poseía y le cogió del cuello con fuerza. Intentó liberarse desesperado, especialmente cuando vio como la mujer utilizaba su mano libre para tomar fuerza como si fuera a hacerle algo. Cosa que no se hizo esperar, ya que pasados unos segundos hundió dos dedos profundamente en los ojos de Kou, haciéndole gritar y dejándole prácticamente ciego en cuanto los retiró con fuerza, permitiendo ver que le había destruido los dos –el verdadero y el implantado-. Lo que ocurrió después por poco y le hacía vomitar solo de recordarlo: Soltó el cuello del rubio y luego colocó cada mano a un lado de su cabeza, dejándole confundido y asustado hasta que comenzó a aplicar fuerza. El vampiro volvió a gritar, tratando desesperadamente de escapar y básicamente rogando piedad pero de nada sirvió… Al cabo de un rato la cabeza de Kou terminó por reventar como si se tratara de un globo. En cuanto ella le soltó cayó al piso completamente inerte, con lo que antes era su cabeza completamente achatada y destruida, con grandes cantidades de sangre, hueso y cerebro que se desprendían de su piel.

 _Esa brutalidad… No era… Humana._

Y finalmente, solo quedó Azusa. Bien podría decir que el peligris al menos tuvo algo de suerte al tener la muerte más rápida de sus hermanos… Ya que mientras él aún se encontraba en estado de shock por lo que acababa de ver Dabria volvió a desenfundar su espada y se lanzó hacia él. Lo único que había logrado captar era ver una rápida cuchillada en forma horizontal justo en el cuello, dejándole con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando el momento, la mujer enmascarada enfundó su espada nuevamente y luego acarició suavemente el rostro del vampiro antes de cogerle los pelos y… Desprender su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo como si nada. El resto de Azusa cayó inmediatamente al suelo mientras ella continuaba observando la expresión horrorizada del vampiro, como si se tratara de lo más cómico del mundo durante unos instantes antes de dejarle caer junto al cadáver.

… _Esa mujer… Definitivamente… No era…_

Eso era todo lo que podía recordar sobre los acontecimientos de hace minutos. Si ahora mismo no se estuviera muriendo desangrado y con el cuerpo ardiéndole, habría soltado una risa amarga. No sabía si le había dejado vivir por unos minutos más para que pudiera ver exactamente a quien había tratado de enfrentar, o simplemente no se dio cuenta de que aún estaba respirando. Las palabras que le había dicho antes de la masacre resonaron por su mente. _"Misión suicida"._ No, eso no podía ser cierto… Karlheinz nunca les pondría en peligro a propósito, o peor, con la intención de que no volvieran jamás… ¿Verdad?

Aunque por otro lado, como el plan de Eva había terminado siendo un fracaso… Era fácil entender por qué… Ya no tenía necesidad de protegerlos.

Chasqueó la lengua y levantó un poco la mirada, justo para detectar como Dabria le miraba fijamente, esos pozos celestes sin vida que eran el único color que tenía su máscara fijados completamente sobre él. Esa… Esa bestia comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Ruki, volviendo a desenfundar la espada y apuntándola hacia él pero de manera desinteresada, después de todo ya no representaba la más mínima amenaza para ella. Intentó ponerse de pie pero fue inútil, ya no podía ni mover las piernas por la debilidad que sentía.

—Parece que no pudiste exterminar a nadie. —Logró oír un comentario burlón, lo que faltaba. Se estaba mofando de él. Bueno, estaba en todo su derecho… Había probado ser muy superior a él y a sus hermanos. Debía serlo para poder eliminarlos tan fácilmente antes de que cualquiera pudiera si quiera reaccionar. Ruki apretó los dientes y trató de tomar aire, si iba a morir ahí… Primero quería saber algo.

—Tu… —Logró murmurar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Dabria inclinó un poco su cabeza en señal de curiosidad— Tu… No eres… Humana. ¿Verdad?

Eso es lo único que quería saber. Que la muerte le lleve, pero… Necesitaba saber esa respuesta.

La cazadora tomó la hoja con sus dos manos y la alzó para que esta tome impulso. Una risa suave escapó de su garganta, una melodiosa pero siniestra al mismo tiempo.

—No. No lo soy.

Y dichas esas palabras hizo descender la espada directo hacia la cabeza del vampiro, partiéndola y aplastándola con tanta fuerza que terminó básicamente sin forma alguna, reduciéndola a una pila de sangre y acabando con la vida de Ruki Mukami.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yui suspiró mientras introducía la combinación de su casillero, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y decidir qué curso de acción iba a tomar a partir de ahora.

Habían pasado un día desde el incidente donde aquella cazadora enmascarada había irrumpido en la mansión de la familia Sakamaki, pero aun así podía sentir como el ambiente se mantenía tenso entre los seis vampiros habitantes de dicho lugar. No solo porque había mucho más silencio de lo usual, sino porque también parecían estar más centrados en cualquier otra cosa más que en ella misma. Incluso los trillizos, quienes usualmente eran los que más disfrutaban atormentarla, pasaron de ella completamente cuando se los encontró mientras bajaba las escaleras para poder dirigirse a la escuela como si fuera un día normal.

Pero tampoco podía echarles la culpa de estar tan paranoicos. Ella también lo estaría si supiera que había sido marcada para morir a manos de una persona que parece tener absolutamente todos los medios para poder acabar con ella de veinte formas diferentes y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y que se notaba que iba a disfrutar mucho haciéndolo. Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios, esta situación solo la ponía más nerviosa por cada segundo que pasaba pensando en ella, en especial cuando su mente regresó a aquella conversación que tuvo con Dabria cuando la visitó el día anterior.

—¡De acuerdo, esto ya no es gracioso! —Aquel grito femenino que resonó a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza para ver a una joven vestida con el uniforme de gimnasia, clase de la que acababa de salir, mirando a otro grupo de chicas como si fuera a molerlas a golpes una por una—¡¿Dónde demonios está mi uniforme?!

—¡Te digo que no lo sabemos, deja de desquitarte con nosotras! —Disparó en respuesta otra de las muchachas del grupo, quien llevaba lentes y su cabello atado en una coleta.

—¡Pues entonces alguien me lo robó, porque no está en mi casillero!

La rubia parpadeó al terminar de escuchar la discusión. Vaya… ¿Alguien se había robado el uniforme de aquella chica? ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa?

… _Laito_

Definitivamente era su principal sospechoso y el que más encajaba con un perfil así. Pero de todos modos… No, tampoco estaba segura de que haya sido él. Después de todo el vampiro será un salido y un degenerado, pero de seguro tenía cosas más importantes que hacer antes que robarles los uniformes a las chicas durante la clase de gimnasia.

O al menos eso es lo que quería pensar.

Encogiéndose de hombros terminó de ajustarse su propio uniforme y cerró su casillero, de todos modos ese pequeño incidente no era problema suyo. Además ya estaba algo atrasada a su próxima clase, tenía que apresurarse si no quería que la profesora de física le eche una bronca por tardarse o peor, que la castigue con tiempo extra.

—Oi, Chichinashi.

Estaba a punto de salir del vestidor cuando aquella voz y apodo familiar llegaron a sus oídos. Se giró lentamente para ver a Ayato recostado sobre una pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con su característico ceño fruncido.

—Ayato-kun, este es el vestidor de las chicas…

—¿Tengo cara de que me importe?

Yui suspiró, ya se había acostumbrado mucho a la actitud de "Me llevo lo que quiera cuando me dé la gana" que tenía el vampiro pelirrojo. Como se lo esperaba, rápidamente fue tomada de la cintura y el rostro de Ayato fue directo a su cuello.

—También se me antoja algo de takoyaki… Pero ahora no tengo ganas de esperar.

Y dichas esas palabras, los colmillos perforaron su piel y comenzó a succionar.

La rubia apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, por más que ya haya pasado por esa experiencia miles de veces y todos los días, nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a eso. El dolor y el picor que sentía, junto al cosquilleo que le quedaba retumbando cuando el proceso terminaba…

Lo que nunca antes había pasado, sin embargo, es que apenas pasó un segundo Ayato abrió los ojos como platos y la empujó con brusquedad, separándose de inmediato de ella y cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. El vampiro había empezado a escupir toda la sangre que tenía en su boca, tosiendo mientras cubría su boca solo para luego intentar quitarse el líquido de la mano, como si le diera asco solo tenerlo encima. Hasta podía ver como tenía arcadas, parecía estar por llegar al punto de que iba a vomitar.

Eso… ¿Eso era el resultado de aquel brebaje que le había ofrecido la cazadora? Entonces no cabía duda…

Dabria estaba diciendo la verdad. Estaba intentando protegerla como podía.

En cuanto Ayato terminó de escupir toda la sangre y recuperar el aliento por el pánico que le había dado esa sensación, levantó la mirada hacia la rubia quien solo tragó saliva al ver su expresión de enfado evidente.

—¡¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu sangre, Chichinashi?! —Estalló el vampiro, levantándose de inmediato y cogiéndola de la muñeca con rabia —Ahora… ¡Ahora no solo sabe espantoso, sino que también me quemó! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!

—¡Y-Yo no hice nada! ¡Lo juro, Ayato-kun!

Yui le observó con miedo evidente en sus ojos, en parte rogando para que Ayato no termine haciéndole alguna otra locura por el cabreo, y en parte rogando que se trague su mentira.

El pelirrojo la miró fijamente a los ojos con furia hasta que finalmente chasqueó la lengua y la soltó, caminando hacia la puerta y retirándose de la habitación sin siquiera girarse a verla.

La muchacha tragó saliva y llevó ambas manos a su pecho, tratando de equilibrar su respiración para relajarse. Sin lugar a dudas esa era la experiencia más aterradora que había vivido desde que llegó a la mansión y tuvo que aprender a convivir con esos seis locos, había vivido mil cosas pero nunca habían llegado hasta ese punto. Por suerte se había salvado de Ayato por ahora, pero… ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar los demás? Le espantaba solo pensar en eso, faltaba que Kanato le quiera enterrar un cuchillo en el cuello o que Reiji quiera experimentar en ella para ver qué demonios le había pasado.

Suspirando y finalmente calmándose Yui bajó los brazos y colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, de repente sintiendo un poco de papel en ellos. ¿Eh? Tomó lo que sea que había en el derecho, descubriendo una pequeña nota que solo tenía un cortó mensaje.

 _Reúnete conmigo detrás de la escuela al terminar la última clase del día. Ven sola._

Parpadeó releyendo el contenido de la pequeña nota. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Quién le había dejado ese mensaje? No reconocía la letra, así que dudaba que sea alguno de los diez locos que se dedicaba a hacerla sufrir a diario. Volvió a suspirar, sabía que de nada servía hacerse un dilema sobre el remitente de aquella nota o cómo fue que llegó a parar en su bolsillo. Una partecita de su cerebro le decía que a lo mejor se trataba de un mensaje de amor de parte de alguien interesado en ella, pero rápidamente esa idea fue descartada a un lado.

Ya descubriría de quien se trataba en su momento. Por ahora mejor apresurarse hacia la clase, lo último que necesitaba para empeorar ese día era que la anciana que tenía como profesora de física la haga quedarse después de clase por tardona.

Al menos… El saber que por ahora estaba completamente a salvo de mordidas indeseadas la reconfortaba un poco.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Entonaba una suave canción mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela sin ninguna preocupación, logrando contener una risa al ver como varias chicas le observaban de reojo, algunas con un sonrojo notable y otras con nervios pero curiosidad y deseo evidentes.

No podían evitarlo, ese era el efecto que tenía Laito Sakamaki sobre casi cualquier hembra que estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia.

Si, el castaño tenía fama de meterse mucho en problemas por su personalidad, había sido suspendido ya varias veces gracias a sus… Pasatiempos bastante únicos, pero nada podía evitar que nazca aquella pequeña pizca de curiosidad y ganas de sentir algo de peligro al estar con él.

Y el hecho de que sea bastante abierto respecto a sus gustos y preferencias respecto a _aquellos temas_ no ayudaba para nada.

Laito sonrió ante las reacciones de las féminas a su alrededor, tampoco iba a negar que le encantaba coquetear con más de una y hasta llevárselas para… Pasar un buen rato. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Si, también tenía a _Bitch-chan_ , pero a ella tenía que compartirla junto con sus hermanos, así que cuando la ocupaban tenía que quedarse observando o irse a buscar entretenimiento a otro sitio, y aunque la primera opción solía ser tentadora tampoco iba a ignorar a todos los demás peces en el mar solo por ella. De todos modos no era como si fuera una relación cerrada o algo, ella siempre acababa en brazos de sus hermanos, así que lo justo era que él también pudiera buscar el consuelo de alguna otra jovencita amable y que tenga ganas de darle un minuto de su tiempo ¿Verdad?

¡Así es! Así que no se preocupen, señoritas. ¡Hay suficiente Laito Sakamaki para todas!

Aunque ahora mismo no le atraía ninguna de ellas precisamente. ¡Tampoco es como que fueran feas ni nada por el estilo! Todo lo contrario, eran unas bellezas casi inigualables, cada una se había ganado su atención por algún motivo diferente, incluso todas le ganaban a _Bitch-chan_ cuando se trataba del busto… Pero aun así les faltaba algo, a pesar de que cualquier otro día de la semana incluso les habría propuesto a todas un pequeño encuentro desenfrenado al mismo tiempo ahora mismo andaba buscando algo más específico.

Cosa de la que se dio cuenta apenas giró en un pasillo, de inmediato captando algo que atrapó su atención de inmediato.

Porque lo único que había allí era una joven de espaldas, con un uniforme apretado y una falda levantada que le permitía ver a la perfección el delicioso par de piernas que poseía, junto con una melena roja que caía de forma ondulada, como una cascada de sangre por su espalda hasta finalizar delicadamente encima de su cintura.

En cuanto terminó de examinarla Laito notó que la muchacha había terminado de caminar, cosa que le hizo sonreír satisfecho. Al parecer había notado su presencia, cosa que había sido confirmada cuando aquella chica había girado un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, pero no lo suficiente para que él pudiera ver su rostro a través del cabello que lo ocultaba. La observó por un buen rato sin moverse de su posición, aun sonriendo de manera burlona y colocando una mano sobre su sombrero hasta que la desconocida finalmente tomó acción. Concretamente: Colocó una mano sobre la puerta que tenía a su lado, la cual decía _"Armario de limpieza_ ", y se metió dentro sin rechistar.

 _Ooh la la~_

¡Eso es exactamente de lo que estaba hablando! Una de dos: O esa era una clara invitación para que entrara a ese armario y pudieran hacer cosas no muy santas, o esa chica era una aspirante a conserje y quería examinar bien los instrumentos. Y estaba un 99% seguro de que era la primera opción.

¡Y encima lo quería hacer en un armario en medio de la escuela! Quien sabe, a lo mejor por fin había encontrado a su alma gemela, un espíritu que comprende el tener sus necesidades tan especiales. Pero bueno, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre eso después de su pequeña "Actividad extracurricular".

Sin perder su sonrisa procedió a caminar hacia el armario donde había entrado la muchacha.

Iba a estar muy ocupado durante los próximos minutos. Hey, de lo que _Bitch-chan_ no se entere no le iba a hacer daño ¿No?

Así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora y media desde el pequeño incidente que tuvo con Ayato, y Yui aún seguía repitiendo lo que había sucedido en su mente.

Estaba dirigiéndose hacia la salida trasera de la escuela, camino que emprendió apenas escuchó sonar la última campanada del día, y obviamente obedeciendo el pedido de la nota de que fuera sola. De todos modos el único que usualmente se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible cuando estaba en la escuela era Ayato, pero desde que descubrió lo que había pasado con su sangre había empezado a evitarla, ni siquiera se molestaba en verla cada vez que se encontraban. No sabía si era por su orgullo herido o por su enfado debido al incidente, cuando se trataba de ese vampiro siempre podía ser una de las dos cosas.

Pero tampoco estaba muy molesta precisamente por eso. Ahora un poco de paz y tranquilidad era lo que más quería en el mundo, y ese pequeño momento de soledad lo iba a aprovechar al máximo, por más que ahora mismo estaba de camino a un encuentro con algún desconocido.

En cuanto alcanzó las puertas las empujó sin dificultad para luego cerrarlas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Ese pequeño periodo de libertad que tenía solo duraría hasta que terminen las demás clases en curso, en cuanto eso suceda iban a llamar a todos los alumnos para que comiencen con la limpieza del edificio entre todos, y naturalmente nadie podría irse hasta que el lugar esté reluciente. Como no había conserje los que debían hacer eso eran los estudiantes, estrategia que les funcionaba bastante bien: Además de ahorrarse un par de salarios, se aseguraban de que intenten mantener la institución en condiciones por más que a varios les importe un comino esa regla.

No sabía quién ni porqué la habían citado en ese lugar, pero sabía que el tiempo que dispondrían sería bastante corto.

Saliendo hacia el pequeño patio trasero escaneó el lugar con sus ojos, pero para su sorpresa no había un alma a la vista. ¿Tal vez quien sea que le haya dejado el mensaje aún no había llegado? ¿O todo había sido una broma? No lo sabía. Pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

La rubia caminó lentamente hasta alcanzar una banca que estaba debajo de una ventana y, muy para su sorpresa, apenas tomó asiento sintió una presencia a su lado. Girando su cabeza quedó pasmada al ver cómo, de la nada, había aparecido una joven en el asiento junto al suyo, quien vestía un uniforme igual al suyo y poseía una cabellera rojiza, pero no podía ver su rostro debido a la posición. En medio de su estupor, sin embargo, también había logrado darse cuenta de que las ropas que llevaba la muchacha estaban manchadas de… Algo. No lograba ver bien qué, pero era un líquido rojizo oscuro…

— _¡¿Sangre?!_

—Mira al frente. —Fue lo primero que dijo aquella chica, sacándola de sus pensamientos y devolviéndola a la realidad— Solo somos un par de desconocidas teniendo una conversación casual antes de que nos llamen para limpiar. Hagamos que parezca eso.

Yui tragó saliva y obedeció, devolviendo su cabeza a su posición original y evitando siquiera mover sus pupilas para ver si lograba ver al menos un rasgo de su rostro. Pero la voz… La había reconocido de inmediato. A su lado, ahora mismo y sin su máscara, estaba Dabria. La misma cazadora de vampiros que parecía querer ayudarla con su predicamento.

—¿Por qué me llamaste? —Empezó ella. Hasta ahora le había probado que podía confiar en ella, pero aun así… Tenía muchas preguntas. Por ahora se las guardaría hasta que la oportunidad de hacerlas aparezca, pero si encontraba una en este momento la iba a aprovechar.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, tuve que entrar a escondidas y hacerme con un uniforme solo para intentar contactar contigo.

—Espera… ¿Entonces tú le robaste el uniforme a aquella chica? —Interrumpió Yui incrédula, girando su cabeza nuevamente sin darse cuenta.

—Mira al frente. Sí, yo robé este uniforme, no es algo de lo que esté particularmente orgullosa pero es algo que tuve que hacer. Pero no vine a hablar de esto contigo. Tengo algo más para ti.

Dicha su frase, la cazadora colocó una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme para sacar de este un pequeño artefacto que dejó sobre el asiento, clara señal de que era libre de llevárselo si quería. Sin dirigir su mirada hacia ningún otro sitio que fuera el árbol que tenía en frente, Yui tomó el objeto y se lo llevó al rostro para poder examinarlo: Lo que vio fue una cadena de plata la cual estaba sosteniendo al final una piedra que brillaba de un tenue color rosa. Era un collar.

Un collar bastante bonito, debía admitir. Pero… ¿Por qué se lo estaba dando?

—Eso es un comunicador. —Informó la pelirroja sin siquiera girarse a verla, como si hubiera notado la duda que tenía— Si vas a insistir en quedarte en esa mansión, entonces me sentiría más segura si tenemos una forma de mantenernos en contacto de una manera que no despierte ninguna sospecha. Es fácil de usar, solo tienes que sujetarlo y centrarte en la persona que estás intentando contactar. Entre más lo hagas más fácil se te hará, pero en un principio es mejor que lo intentes en un lugar donde estés tranquila y no haya ruido.

—Oh… Entiendo. —Respondió Yui suspirando mientras guardaba el objeto en su propio bolsillo, sabiendo bien que encontrar un lugar así en la mansión Sakamaki era una misión imposible— Gracias. Tu poción también funcionó, por cierto.

—Me alegra saber eso. —Contestó Dabria sin cambiar ni un poco su tono de voz. Definitivamente sabía muy bien cómo mantener sus verdaderos sentimientos enterrados— La campana va a sonar en cualquier momento, debo salir de aquí. Mi disfraz funciona si nadie me presta atención, pero si me empiezan a buscar alguien se dará cuenta de que no soy una alumna, no puedo permitir que me vean.

La pelirroja se levantó apenas terminó de hablar, pero entonces giró lentamente su cabeza solo un poco en cuanto se aseguró de que aún no había nadie más en ese pequeño patio detrás de la escuela. Miró a Yui fijamente, quien finalmente había logrado ver un poco de su rostro aunque no fue mucho: El único rasgo notable que había logrado distinguir era un ojo de una tonalidad azulina.

—Y Yui… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Soy tu aliada, no tienes nada que temer de mí. Sé que piensas que mis métodos son bastante… Inortodoxos, pero hay una razón por la cual estoy haciendo todo esto. He visto mil situaciones como esta, y ver la forma en que tratan a los humanos nunca se vuelve más fácil. Solo piensa en ese cementerio que tienen detrás de su hogar… ¿Crees que esas chicas que estuvieron antes que tu escogieron ese destino? —Pausó, como si le estuviera dando un minuto a la rubia para pensar en sus palabras— Si de verdad pensara que vampiros como los Sakamaki pueden ser redimidos o salvados, no estaría tratando de sacarte de ahí. No te voy a obligar a que hagas nada Yui… Pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que estoy haciendo ahora es por tu bien. —En cuanto terminó su pequeño discurso, procedió a caminar lentamente hasta la valla alta que evitaba que cualquiera salga de la escuela por ahí— Puedes confiar en mí. Y si tienes cualquier pregunta, la que sea, solo utiliza el comunicador. Te prometo que te responderé con total honestidad. No tengo razones para ocultarte nada. Recuérdalo.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Dabria se colocó de frente a la valla provocando que Yui la mirara confundida. ¿Cómo iba a salir por ahí? Era muy alta, incluso para escalar. Y sin embargo, logró escuchar como ella susurraba algo casi inaudible, pero que de todos modos llegó a sus oídos. Era tan bajo que pensó que había sido el viento o algún animal.

 _Toki yo Tomare._

Yui parpadeó, y en cuanto abrió los ojos… Dabria ya no estaba. Literalmente el lugar donde hace menos de un segundo estaba parada ahora estaba completamente vacío.

¿Qué demonios?

¿Cómo había… Bueno, hecho eso? Sin lugar a dudas ESO debía ser obra de algo sobrenatural. ¿Quizás tenía un artefacto de teletransportación? ¿O uno de invisibilidad? Si tenía cosas como el comunicador que le acababa de dar, entonces no era tan descabellado pensar que debía tener más objetos que puedan hacer de todo. Y a todo eso ¿De dónde sacaba esas cosas? Diantres… Tenía demasiadas preguntas para hacerle, pero al menos ahora tenía el método para formularlas. Ahora solo necesitaba la oportunidad.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso el sonido de la campana llegó a sus oídos, haciéndola suspirar. Bueno, era hora de limpiar la escuela. Solo podía pedir que el trabajo de hoy no sea tan pesado, después de todo lo que había pasado solo quería una noche de sueño reparador.

Volvió a entrar en la escuela por la puerta trasera y se abrió paso por los pasillos hasta alcanzar el primer armario de limpieza que encontró, mejor tomar los instrumentos ahora y hacer las tareas que pueda, entre más rápido haga todo, más rápido podría irse a casa.

Dobló por el pasillo y alcanzó la puerta del armario, abriéndola desinteresadamente.

Lo que vio dentro por poco la hace gritar.

Porque allí, sentado frente la pared y sobre un charco de su propia sangre, se encontraba Laito Sakamaki con un corte tan profundo que iba desde su estómago hasta su s hombros que varias de sus entrañas se estaban escapando, sin mencionar el enorme corte que tenía en su cuello, básicamente su cabeza estaba a punto de despegarse de su cuerpo. Además había un montón de otras heridas sobre sus extremidades, sangre desparramándose de cada una de ellas.

Sin mencionar que sus ojos ahora estaban completamente vacíos, su mirada perdida y fijada en medio de la nada.

Está muerto.

 _Está muerto._

 _ **Está muerto.**_

Temblando, Yui se echó hacia atrás y se cubrió la boca con las manos, el estado del cuerpo por poco haciéndola vomitar… Parecía el trabajo de una bestia. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber _quién_ era responsable de esto… Pero el grito que soltó se escuchó por toda la escuela.

Definitivamente, esto iba a ir a peor.

Muy, muy rápido.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **¡Y se acabó!**

… **Que. ¿Qué se esperaban? ¿Qué sea el típico fic de "Se va a dar cuenta de sus errores por el amor que sentirá hacia uno de ellos y entonces vivirán felices para siempre"?**

 **Pff. Esto no es un cuento de hadas sobre princesas y dragones.**

 **No, pero ya, hablando en serio, espero que las fans de los Mukami y de Laito no me odien… Mucho después de este capi, pero les daré un consejo: Guárdense esa ira. Porque para lo que sigue (Si es que deciden continuar leyendo mi historia después de esto, claro) va a ser todavía peor. Aún no han visto ni la punta del iceberg.**

 **¡Pero bueno! Quiero aprovechar para avisar que pronto traeré más fics, quizás de otras franquicias o algo, ahora por fin tengo algo de tiempo libre de la universidad y lo quiero aprovechar en otras cosas además del mundial de League of Legends. Ya veremos que les traigo, querido público~**

 **Nos vemos pronto~**

 **~Chronophantasma**


End file.
